Broken Atton Rand x Meetra Surik KOTOR Fanfiction
by OscarIsaac
Summary: It had been 5 years since the defeat of the Sith Triumvirate yet it had come with no celebration of victory. The galaxy still remained in a fragile state. The Lost Jedi had began to re-build the order with moderate success. Meetra Surik hadn't returned from the Unknown Regions after going to search for Revan. Atton Rand had been left waiting for her return.


PLEASE NOTE : This story is based of both KOTOR games and the events after, however some bits of the story will be different. All rights go to LucasArts and Bioware. Enjoy!

 **Prologue**

It had been 5 years since the defeat of the Sith Triumvirate yet it had come with no celebration of victory. The galaxy still remained in a fragile state. The Lost Jedi had began to re-build the order with moderate success. The Galaxy was tired from all the wars, The Great Hyper Space War, The Mandalorian Wars and finally most recent the Sith Triumvirate. Although hidden their actions had affected everyone in the Galaxy, with countless loosing their lives or having them destroyed. Surprisingly the Sith had not returned yet, but they are out there somewhere, somehow they always return.

 **Chapter 1**

Atton Rand was sat in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant in the middle of a Council meeting. To his surprise he was a good Jedi but that didn't change the fact that these meetings bored him to death. It was always the same, small groups of thugs threatening the peace so they'd travel to another planet and 'disband' these groups, whatever way they deemed appropriate. Too easy. Did that mean that Atton wanted another war to save the galaxy, no just something different. These days Atton was emotionless, feelings were non-existent. ' _There is no emotion, there is only peace'._ Who was he kidding, he didn't care for the Jedi Code. All he wanted was to sustain the Jedi Order.

"Atton" Mical said as Atton raised his head and engaged in the meeting. "You will travel to the Outer Rim to the planet Rattatak. We have received reports of a group of thugs uprising" Here we go again. Atton lowered his head once again already bored of the conversation. This is not what he thought life as a Jedi consisted of. He envisioned adventure and glory yet all he received was this repeated time and time again. "You shall be accompanied by Visas, Brianna and HK-47" Mical continued, ignoring Atton's lack of interest. Great I get the psychopathic murderer, how thrilling! "You will be travelling on the Ebon Hawk". This immediately grabbed Atton's attention, his head rose and he locked gazes with Mical who was already looking at him, with sadness in his eyes. "Why use that ship now, it's been in the same place ever since T3-M4 returned" Atton spoke up for the first time today. "We need to avoid detection and hostility, if they see a Jedi Crusader or Republic Frigate flying in I doubt they'll be happy" Mical replied but this just angered Atton. "Why is this different to any other group we've had to deal with, what aren't you telling us?" Atton said feeling his anger grow. He may be able to control his emotions as a jedi, but he couldn't control his hatred for the ex Republic diplomat turned Jedi Master Historian. "Well we received a distress call from the citizens of Rattatak saying this 'rebel group' has taken control of the planet and that they have no tolerance for the Republic or the Jedi". Atton shot Mical a look, "So it's the Sith, they're back?" This made others in the room turn their heads shocked at the possibility. "There are more people who dislike us than just the Sith and we have no evidence that points to them just yet" Bastilla Shan added. Atton just nodded. He may be a Jedi Master but he did not like to interfere with the other Jedi. "It's settled then, you leave tomorrow". The Council disbanded all going their separate ways presumably back to their apartments where they lived. But not Atton.

Atton made his way to the docks where he saw the Ebon Hawk in the same spot as usual. He was bewildered to why T3-M4 had come back and more importantly why he returned without her. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the droid to tell him of her whereabouts, he even tried the astrogation charts on the freighter itself but still nothing. She had left just like Revan did, leaving to fight some greater evil. He believed her when she said she was going to come back, hell he knew she would be successful, he just didn't think it would take this long. Almost 5 years now Meetra Surik had saved the galaxy then abandoned it again.

Atton retreated back to his apartment in the city. Passing by the kitchen he realised he had no desire to eat, just like always. He made his way to the refresher where he washed his face before removing his Jedi robes, hanging them up and crawling into bed. He hated sleeping, it's where the guilt caught up with him but he knew he had to at least attempt to rest before heading out tomorrow. For there was one thing he attempted to the best of his ability, to be a Jedi and restore the Order just like she'd asked.

"Wait Meetra wait up" Atton called as he ran after the Exile. She stopped but didn't turn around. "Where are we going now? Fight some more Sith?" He joked. "Not us, just me" She replied, Atton was taken back,after all they'd been through she still didn't trust him. "So you don't trust me?" He said, his tone changing. Meetra turned around to face him. "Of course I trust you, it's just" she began as she moved her right hand up to his cheek. "I'm going to find Revan, I need to. In the meanwhile I need you and the others to rebuilt the Jedi Order, otherwise there's nothing to come back to. Promise me and I promise to return with Revan" "I promise" Atton whispered. She smiled as she moved her hand down and grabbed Atton's. "Kreia told me where I must go, somewhere I can't take anyone I love...Somewhere I can't take you" Then she let go off Atton's hand and made her way across the docks to the landing ramp of the Ebon Hawk. Before she reached the freighter she turned around once more and gave Atton one last smile before finally boarding the ship. The ship began to take off as Atton watched from the same spot at the docks. He watched the Ebon Hawk leave until it was no longer in sight.

Atton awoke shaking as he always did, this was why he tried to avoid sleep as much as possible. But just like the guilt it always found a way to catch up with him, sooner that he'd like. He looked outside to see that the sun was starting to rise, guess the nightmare lasted most of the night. He got out of bed and trailed to the kitchen. His lack of appetite didn't matter he knew he needed to eat, he needed the energy for his mission today. He was a Jedi after all. After finishing his bowl of unappealing breakfast he walked back to his chambers. He opened up his wardrobe and reached for his Jedi robes he'd hung up the night before. However something else caught his eye. His jacket. It symbolized the man he used to be, before all of this. He didn't want to wear it but he wanted it with him on the Ebon Hawk. He didn't feel like himself in these robes anyway. He grabbed his lightsaber and attached it to his belt then finished his usual morning routine which didn't consist of much and made his way to the docks.

Upon arriving at the docks he found T3-M4 attending to the ship, as usual it's all he's ever done since he returned. Hearing conversation he turned to see Brianna and Visas making their way towards him. "Where's HK-47?" He asked as they approached him. "Already on board, he's eager to get going" Visas replied. Atton had no idea what that droid was planning, he certainly wasn't helping the Jedi or the Republic. Yet with every mission he would be the first to sign up. "Let's not keep him waiting then" Atton said as they all boarded the Ebon Hawk including T3-M4.

Everyone separated once on board Visas went to her chambers, Brianna made her way to the Cargo Hold and T3-M4 went to the Engine room although he would quickly move around the ship as if he was monitoring it. Atton never understood droids. Instead of immediately making his way to the cockpit Atton walked over to HK-47 who was stood in the room with the workbench opposite the loading ramp. "Query : is there someone you need killed?" Ugh, that question again. "I just need to ask you something" "Statement : Ah, more questions. Wonderful". Atton thought in his head how best to phrase his question as to not anger the droid. He could be quite the violent type. "Why do you always join these missions, what do you care for the Galaxy". "Annoying recitation : Let us proceed to facilitate communications and bring about the termination of hostilities". Atton sighed, they was no point trying to talk to him. Whatever his reasons were he wasn't going to reveal them. Perhaps the only one who could get those answers was his master but that wasn't going to be happing any time soon.

Atton made his way to the Cockpit to begin for take off. Out of all the rooms in the ship this was the one he hated the most. This was where he used to spend most of his time, with her. Originally when T3-M4 had returned with the ship her lightsaber had been left on the pilot's chair. He kept it in a hidden compartment in the cockpit, no one had even step foot in this ship since it had returned. Atton unlocked the compartment, revealing Meetra's lightsaber, why would she leave it on the ship, surely she needed it. Atton had contemplated wether this meant that she had met her end but surely the droid would inform him of it, had it happened. And more importantly surely he'd feel her loss through the force. He couldn't sense her but he had this feeling she was alive, somewhere out there.

"Are you ever gonna get a move on?" A different voice shouted from behind him. Atton turned to find Bao-Dur standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" Atton asked, confused why the Zabrak had boarded the ship. "I decided to join you, I missed travelling on this ship, it beats being cooped up in the temple" Atton gave a small nod in response. "You know where I am if you need anything" Bao Dur smirked and walked away. Atton looked down at her lightsaber and put it back in the secret compartment. He entered the co-ordinates into the navicomputer and set off, soon leaving the planet's atmosphere.

Once in space he began to started the hyperdrive, they entered light-speed beginning their journey.


End file.
